When worlds collide
by LivingThroughFables
Summary: New Directions fight evil by moonlight. Win love by daylight. They never run from a real fight. Warblers introduced in later chapters. Possible rating change. Let the craziness en"Sue"! ;
1. Well, that was new

_**A/N**_: This is Livingthroghfables & Midnightsun1fan! This is what we came up with at 1:00 am this morning whilst watching Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.  
To establish who is who in our A/N: Midnightsun1fan will be an M.S. & Livingthroughfables will be a LTF. Bear with us! We are sleepy, but we felt the world should join in on our spontaneous cheesiness! Thank you and enjoy our first chapter!

_**Disclaimer**_: We do not own Glee, Sailor Moon, Taco Bell, Little Timmy next door, Geneva State Park, and Dave's Fury. However, we do own Darren and Chris, but shhhh. Don't tell them, it's a surprise! ;)

"Hey Homo!" Kurt heard before he was pushed into a locker. "Want a piece of the fury?"

"The fury?" Kurt asked, staring up at Dave Karofsky. He looked around the hallway, trying to find help. He locked eyes with Becky, who was standing at the end of the hall. "It's what I named my fist.' Kurt turned back to Dave.

"Well, with that level of creativity you could easily become Assistant Manager at a Rendering Plant!"

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad," Karofsky leaned into Kurt. "The fury's gonna find you!" He slammed the lockers on either side of Kurt's head.

Kurt leaned against the lockers in fear as Dave stalked off. Where were his friends when he needed them? For the past few weeks he had seen his friends run out of class for no reason. His best friend, Rachel, didn't even have time for him anymore.

Speaking of Rachel, he thought as she ran past him with Quinn and Tina. What's going on? He trailed after them.

"Hey, Kurt!" Becky stepped in front of him.

"Hey, Becky! Listen, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later." He says as he rushes past her.

He turns the corner trying to catch a glimpse of them. He sees them run into Brittany and Santana. Rachel says something and them they are running off again.

Kurt pursued them all the way to the Geneva State Park, jumping into his car when they did. He pulls into the park a few feet behind them. Finding a parking spot, he gets out and looks around. To the right is a kiddy playground and to his left is a huge open field which had a ton of bodies lying on the ground. Two people stood in the center of the bodies, a female and some creepy monster thing. The female had long red hair, that didn't match her skin tone, and blue eyes. She wore a long purple dress that trailed behind her. Her nails were long, sharp, and blood-red. In her hands was a long staff with a crystal ball sitting on top. The monster had on black robes.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He hid behind a tree when he heard Rachel's voice. The entire Glee Club was there, even the new kid, Blake. He was sad that they didn't invite him to whatever this was.

"Guys, transform!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Moon Prism Power" Rachel

"Mercury Power" Tina

"Mars Power!" Santana

"Jupiter Power!" Mercedes

"Brittany Power!" Brittany

"No, Brittany. It's Venus!" Quinn said.

"Oh, right! Venus Power!" Brittany

Finn pulls out a rose.

Puck, Sam, Mike, and Blake each pull out a different flower

Kurt looks on as they "transform".

Rachel's shoulder length brown hair turned into long, flowing blonde locks held up in two meatballs on top of her head. Her normal, hideous, little girl outfit turned into a short blue skirt, a white sailor top with a big red bow in the front and back. The collar of the top was blue and the gloves were white with red rings at the top. Her look was completed with knee-high red boots and a tiara on her forehead with a crescent moon in the middle.

Tina's long black hair turned into a short, modified bob that was a bright blue color. Her black dress turned into a blue skirt, a white sailor top with a blue-collar and a lighter, pale blue bow in the front and back. She had blue knee-high boots, white gloves with blue rings, and a tiara with a blue gem in the middle.

Santana's long dark hair turned pitch black. Her Cheerios uniform turned into a red skirt, a white sailor top with a red collar, a purple bow in the front and a red bow in the back. She had little red heels, white gloves with red rings, and a tiara with a red gem in the middle.

Mercedes' long black hair turned auburn red and went up into a fancy ponytail. Her amazing, colorful outfit turned into a green skirt, a white sailor top with a green collar and a pink bow in the front and back. She has ankle-high, green boots, white gloves with green rings, and a tiara with a green gem in the middle.

Brittany's long, blonde locks grew down to her butt and turned a more golden color. Half of it was pulled up into a big red bow. Her Cheerios uniform turned into an orange skirt, a white sailor top with an orange collar, a blue bow in the front, and an orange bow in the back. She had orange heels with a strap around the ankle, white gloves with orange rings, and a tiara with an orange gem in the middle.

Finn's jeans and football jacket turned into a nice, stylish tuxedo. His soft, brown hair turned black. A top hat appeared on his head, and a white mask covered his eyes.

Puck's outfit turned into a navy tuxedo, lined in a pale, ice blue, with a long white cape. A smirk grew on his face as his short, dark mo-hawk turned a silver frost color and grew to his shoulders, all while proceeding to do his "puckasauras" thrust.

Sam's outfit turned into a dark, navy tuxedo, lined in burgundy. His dirty blonde hair turned golden.

Mike's outfit turned into a navy tuxedo, lined in orange. His short black hair turned into an auburn brown color and grew to his shoulders

Blake's outfit turned into a dark navy tuxedo, lined in green. His short brown hair turned into a golden red color and grew to his shoulders and put into a low ponytail.

They froze into a pose.

Rachel shoved Mercedes out-of-the-way and stepped forward. "I am Sailor Mo...Ah!" she started to sing, but Mercedes pulled her back.

"Hell Naw!" Mercedes yelled at her. "You do not push me around! We are a team, Bitch!"

"Guys! Come on! Fight the bad guys, not each other!" Artie yelled over them.

"Fine!" Mercedes and Rachel said.

"Now say your stupid line, Berry, so we can kick some ass!" Santana spoke in a bored voice.

"Well!" Rachel huffed.

"Come on, Rachel, please?" Finn asked.

"Okay, Finn, since you asked so nicely!" She said. "I am Sailor Moon! I fight for Love and I fight for Justice! And on behalf of the Moon, we will punish you!"


	2. Evasive maneuvers

"Enough with the chatter, Moon Shoes." said the red-headed woman I've heard it before!"

"What do you want now?" Tina asked.

"All in good time, Frosty McAsian" she replied.

"Ladies and Gays, I am Queen Beryl! You may bow down in the presence of my greatness!" No one moved. "Offensive..." She muttered.

"And who is your friend in the black robes?" Rachel asked.

"Apu here" she said, pointing to him, "is my main minion, Blackavar!"

"Is it because his robed are black?" Brittany asked. "That's so racist," she whispered to Mercedes.

Mercedes stares at Brittany.

"Well, Beryl," "QUEEN" "Sorry, Queeeeen, now that we know who you are, we can finally kick your ass!" Santana exclaims.

"Not so fast, Flamio! Blackavar, go!" Beryl yells.

Blackavar pulls out a canister and opens it. Three big monsters that could only be described as grotesque appear in front of him.

"Scouts, evasive maneuvers!" Finn yelled.

Kurt watched still hidden, as they split up by partners, with Puck left with Blake. Puck and Blake, Mike and Tina, and Sam with Mercedes fought the monsters. Finn and Rachel went for Blackavar while Santana and Brittany went for Beryl.

Is this for real? Kurt thought to himself.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Tina yelled. With the monster now frozen, Mike used his manipulation to send a tree root straight through the monster's chest. The monster turned to dust then disappeared.

"Holy Shit!" Kurt muttered.

"Hey, Ugly, ' Sam pulled the monster's attention away from Mercedes. He pushed his mind into the monster's. (Hey, Ugly, that the best you got?)

The monster swiped at him. Sam dodged. (What was that? Pathetic!) As he went to swipe at him again. Sam yelled, "Now, Mercedes!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A ball of lightning hit the monster as Sam jumped out-of-the-way. The monster disappeared like the first.

"Whoo!" Sam kissed Mercedes.

Puck and Blake were fighting their monster.

"We've got to end this." Puck yelled. "I'll distract him, you hit him with poison petal, and then I'll finish him off with a sonic energy blast!"

"Got it!" Blake yelled as he backed off.

Puck led the monster back a little further.

"Now!" Puck yelled

Blake threw out his poison flower petals and they struck the monster in the back. As the monster turned to Blake, Puck threw a huge ball of pure energy at him and the monster was gone.

Blake jumped at Puck and hugged a little longer, then jumped back. They stared at each other.

"Uhhh...We should go help the others..." Puck said nervously.

"Yeah" Blake replied.

As they rushed to join the others, Blake's face had tuned bright red and Puck kept trying to run a hand through his mo-hawk that wasn't there.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. What was going on there? I'll have a nice woman chat with Finn when we get home.

Sam, Mercedes, and Blake ran to help Finn and Rachel, while Mike, Tina and Puck ran to help Santana and Brittany.

Rachel had just knocked Blackavar over with her banshee screech when the others showed up. Blackavar jumped up and ran to Beryl.

"Beryl, we cannot win this, we need to leave." he said

Kurt realized that was the first time he heard him speak. It sounded familiar.

"Fine" Beryl replied. "Till next time" and with that they disappeared.

"Damn it!" Santana yelled. "This is your fault, Finnesse!"

"Why are you blaming me?" Finn asked, surprised.

"If you had just hurried up with Blackie, we could have defeated Beryl and been back at Glee club before anyone noticed!" She replied.

'It's the same for you, Jlo!" he yelled back.

"Beryl is obviously stronger!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you can't just put all the blame on me!" Finn said "Some of it could go to you, too!"

"What difference does it make?" She asked. "Everyone knows my role here is to look hot."

"It's over with, they got away. Now, we need to focus on these people and getting back to Glee club." Quinn said. "Rachel, if you will?"

"Of course, Moon Healing Escalation!" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt stood in a state of pure shock, as they changed back to normal and all the people on the ground started to move. He realized that they would be heading back, he needed to leave. As he turned to walk back to his car, he spotted something, more like someone, out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw Becky standing further down behind another tree. She saw him and waved before skipping off.

What the hell? Becky? He thought. Did she follow me? Did she see all of that?

He heard Finn's voice getting closer and that made him run for his car.

He was still in shock even as he pulled into the school parking lot. They were only five minutes late for Glee. He rushed to the choir room before any of his friends could spot him.

"Hey Kurt," Mr. Shue said as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Mr. Shue, sorry I'm late" Kurt answered.

"It's okay. Have you seen the others?"

"No, I thought they were already here."

"Hey, Mr. Shue! Sorry we're late." Finn's voice rang through the room as they all stumbled in.


	3. Deceit, It tastes like cool mint

_**A/N-M.S**_.-Sup, guys? This chapter just kind of flowed out of our pencils. I was just as surprised, as I'm sure some of you will be, at what this chapter became. I guess that's what happens when you decide to do your writing late at night/early morning. I would like to inform you that I have forever flattened my butt by sitting on my floor writing this. Ere go, my ass' death must not be in vain! Love our story! That is all. Thank you! :D P.S.-Our duet partners were drawn out of a hat! You'll know when you get there!

_**A/N-LTF**_- I'll have to agree with the above comment regarding the state of our asses. -proceeds to rub ass- Why didn't we use a desk? Smh. Any-who, I would like to take this moment to thank anyone who has shown any interest in our story. It really does many a great deal to the both of us. When I came up with the idea to create a Sailor moon/?/Glee fan fic, I honestly didn't think anyone would be interested. But, lo and behold, you cheeky bastards have proven me wrong. :) Ok, enough with the sappy smappy crap. ON WARD TO THE STORY!

_**Disclaimer:**_ -cries out to the world- WE DON'T OWN SHIT! :(

"It's cool, Guys, but this is the third time this week. I can only be so lenient. Kurt's been here on time, every day. "Mr. Shue answered.

Kurt puts on a smug face to hide the hurt he felt.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue." Rachel says while sitting down to the left of Kurt. "We'll try to be on time from now on."

"Thank you, Rachel," He replies. "Alright!" he claps his hands and rubs them together. "Let's continue our Anti-Love duets!" skimming through his roll "Tina and Artie, Sam and Rachel sang Tuesday. Mercedes, Mike and Blake sang yesterday, so who's up today?"

"Brits and I have our song!" Santana raised her hand.

"Come on up!" Mr. Shue waved them up and then sat off to the side.

Santana and Brittany stepped to the center of the floor.

"Brits and I would like you guys to know that you will never surpass us in talent, wit," Santana looks Rachel up and down, "or style."

"It's Brittana, Bitch!" Brittany says before getting into a pose, with her head down, in front of Santana. Santana looks over at Brad.

"Hit it, papi! Santana yells. Brad rolls his eyes and begins to play the opening notes to "Wide Awake".

While everyone was singing, Rachel looks around the room. It was still so exciting being a Sailor Scout, but being the leader made it even more amazing. The only down-side was Kurt. She hated that she couldn't tell her best friend that she was a hero, but Quinn and Artie said they couldn't tell anyone, not even their families

She looked over at Kurt and noticed that he wasn't into the song. He wasn't singing just moving his lips while staring into space. Is he okay? Maybe I should talk to him.

"Kurt," she whispered, trying to catch his attention. "Kurt," she said a little louder. She didn't want to interrupt the song. "Kurt." Is he ignoring me? Why isn't he singing?

"I'm wide awake!" The music fades off.

Rachel looks up and claps with everyone while Santana and Brittany take their bows.

"That was amazing! Ha Ha!" Mr. Shue gets up and high fives them. "Okay, guys..."

"William," Emma Pillsbury was standing at the door looking a little flustered. "Can I speak to you in my office, please?"

"O-Of course," he replied. She left. Mr. Shue turned to his students. "Well, uh, I'll be back. Ya'll just sit here, talk amongst yourselves." He straightened his tie and combed through his hair as he walked out the door.

Tina leaned over to Mike. "I think something of a sexual nature is going on between those two."

Mike laughs. "You and your theories," he shakes his head "But I love you." He kisses her nose then turns back to Artie and Puck.

Rachel saw that Kurt was still mouthing the words. That's odd. She moves a bit closer and nudges him. "Kurt."

"Huh? What?" He shakes his head and turns to Rachel. "Sorry, Rachel. Did you want something?"

"Are you okay?"

He smiles weakly. "I'm fine."

She looks at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive, "he answers. "Hey, why were you late? Were you all together?"

"...uh, well, yes we were together, we were late because...um, we...uh...had to do something important." she stumbled through, trying to think of what to say.

"What was it?" He asked.

"Oh, you know something...important." she answered, looking away from him and his piercing blue eyes.

(Puck, Mike, and Artie)

Puck glances at Blake and Blake blushes.

Puck turns back to Artie and Mike. "So, Artie, BOOBS!"

"What?' Artie asked confused.

"Boobs, ta-tas, "he wiggles his eyebrows "...ladies! All the things I love!" He says forcibly.

Artie shares a glance with Mike. "Okay? I love those things, too." He says with some confusion.

"I need a girl! I need to massage her ass, NO! I need to massage her tits! Rub them and play with them." He says crazily.

"What brought this on, Puck?" Artie asks, carefully.

"I'm NOT gay!" he replies.

Mike and Artie stare at him in surprise.

"Uh...," Puck stares back. "Whatever, I'm out!"

He gets up and marches put out of the room, not knowing someone followed him intently with their eyes.

(Blake, Finn, and Sam)

Blake is staring at Puck when he looks over. Blake blushes and looks away, tuning into Finn and Sam's conversation about who's hotter, Mercedes or Rachel. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Mercedes is totally hotter! She's got that whole smooth, milk chocolate skin thing going for her. Plus, she's got huge boobs!" Sam exclaims while making inappropriate hand gestures.

Blake shakes his head and glances at Puck out of the corner of his eyes.

"No way! Rachel's hotter! Her boobs might not be that big, but she has a beautiful, small shape and an amazing voice and she's so dominating! Especially when in the bedroom, and it's so sexy! And there's this thing she does..."

"Finn!" Sam exclaims making Blake jump. "I don't want to know what she does in the bedroom!"

"Sorry, dude." Finn blushes. Blake tunes them out again and looks at Puck. He stares intensely as Puck gets up and storms out of the room. Wonder what that was about? He seemed mad, and flustered, and hot, and his arms were sexy, NO! What the hell is happening to me?! I've never liked guys before! But there is just something about him. He's so strong, yet fragile, and so beaut...

"Blake!" Finn yelled, pulling Blake away from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, acting like he wasn't just having gay thoughts about Noah Puckerman.

"We asked you who you thought was hotter. "Sam said.

"Oh," Blake blew out a relieved breath. "Um, I think they are both pretty hot in their own ways." There, that's a safe answer.

"Dude! You stare at our girls?" Finn asked, irritated.

"Not cool, Bro!" Sam said.

They turned away from him and began to talk to Mike and Artie.

What the hell just happened?

(San, Brit, Tina, Mercy, and Quinn)

Mercedes and Quinn move to sit with Santana, Brittany, and Tina.

Tina leans over and says something to Mike. He laughs, says something while shaking his head, then kisses her nose and turns away.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asks Tina.

"I was telling Mike that I thought something sexual was happening between Shue and Miss. Pillsbury."

"Oh, definitely." Santana says, "She came in here like a cat in heat and practically sprayed the room."

"Lord Tubbington could tell you if she was in heat, if he would stop smoking. It messes with his sense of smell, but he refuses to stop."

"Right..." Mercedes says, looking around. She spots Sam making boob motions with his hands.

"Oh god. Is he talking about me?" The girls laughed.

"Hey, look at that" Quinn says, slyly pointing to Blake. They watched as Blake jumps then goes right back to staring at Puck.

"When did that happen?' Tina asked.

Puck gets up and storms out. They stared at Blake as his eyes grew darker and his face flushes.

"Wanky" Santana muttered.

(Back to Rachel and Kurt)

"Rachel?" Kurt asked, feeling hurt that she won't tell him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she says hurriedly.

"Oh," Kurt says. "Are we still on for our movies night, tonight?"

Rachel looked sad. "I forgot that was tonight, rain check?" she asked. "My dad's wanted to have a "Family Night" I couldn't say no."

Kurt could tell that she was lying. That hurt more. "Sure, rain check."

"Cool!" She smiles.

The bell rings.

They look around.

"Mr. Shue's not back and where's Puck?" Rachel asks.

"I don't think Mr. Shue's coming back and Puck left a few minutes ago." Santana answered.

"Well, I'm not staying to wait for him. I'm going home," Artie says.

They all got their stuff and left. Kurt was the last one out. He was walking down the hallway, trying to get his keys out of his bag, when he ran into someone. He looked up and saw Sue standing their holding a mace.

"Porcelain." she acknowledges him.

"Sorry, Coach Sue, I was trying to get my keys" he says.

"No harm, no foul' she replies. They stand there. "What does one say in these awkward situations? Oh, yeah. How are you today, Porcelain?

"I'm good, Coach. How are you?"

"Good, but I have a meeting with some Cheerios. So" She swings her mace." I will feel much better later."

"Okay, well, have fun with that." he says as he walks slowly around her.

"Oh" she replies in a familiar sinister voice, "I will." she walks off, laughing.

Kurt shrugs and walks to his car. He unlocks the doors and jumps inside. He cranks the car and waits for Finn to get in before driving off.


	4. Come to Light Part One

_**A/N: LTF**_. - Okay, I honestly haven't got the slightest clue as to where this chapter came from. However, Mi Gusta! :D Once again, I want to take this time to thank each and every one of you. Anytime my cell dings with an alert from this site, a kid gets their Hogwarts letter. :') (Yeah, I referenced the Potter, got a prob?!)So, let's not upset the children. Without further ado. We bring you Part one of "Come to light."

_**A/N: M.S**_. - Quick to the point, to the point, no faking. Cooking MC's like a pound of bacon. I wish I had some bacon right now. Thank you to everyone who enjoys or just decides to read our story! We appreciate it. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse...EXPELLED!

_**Disclaimer:**_ According to our Legal staff, we still don't own shit. D:

"So," Finn say's into the huge, quiet space of Kurt's Navigator.

"So" Kurt replies.

-awkward silence-

"So! Why were you late to glee, again?" Kurt asks, trying to catch Finn in a lie.

"Uh, well, I-I, um, I don't..." Finn stuttered.

"What? Use your words," Kurt teases.

"What did Rachel say?" Finn quickly asked.

"She said that she was talking to one of her teachers about an extra credit assignment," Kurt replied.

"Oh, well I was talking to Coach Beiste about a football play," Finn says proudly.

Lies, Kurt thought. "I wonder why everyone else was late. It's weird that you all are always late on the same. Exact. Days," Kurt says as he taps his fingers on the steering wheel while side-eyeing Finn.

"We are?" he says with a tilt of his head. "That is so weird."

"Very," Kurt says coldly.

Pulling into the drive-way of their home, Finn jumps out of the car in hopes that he wouldn't have to continue with Kurt's interrogation.

"I'll see you later. Got a lot of...umm...homework to work on." Finn says quickly, rushing into the house.

_Why won't they tell me_? Kurt wondered. He stepped out of the car. He heard a car stop behind him and turned around. What the hell?

There was Becky, sitting in a mail car, digging through the envelopes and packages. She grabbed a couple and shoved them into his mailbox. She turned to him and grinned.

"Hey, Kurt!" she says cheerfully.

Kurt slowly lifted his arm and moved his hand back and forth.

"Becky..." he says slowly.

Becky waves back. Shifting into D, she drives off. Super Bass could still be heard blaring from her car, as she takes a curb leading out of his neighborhood.

_Am I in another Universe? What is going on? Am I being Punk'd? I am so confused_. He ultimately decides to give up on trying to decipher everything.

He eventually walks inside, almost tripping on Finn's shoes. "FINN! Could you please refrain from leaving your boats of a shoe lying in the middle of the floor? I, unlike some people, value my life!" Kurt screams into the air, whilst kicking Finn's shoes out of the line of traffic.

"Sorry, Dude!" Finn hollers from his upstairs bedroom.

Already aggravated with the day, he decides that some r&r is in order before he has to start dinner. Taking the stairs down to his room, he can slowly feel the tension leaving his body. Opening his door, he immediately throws his bags down and plumps face down on to his queen size bed. Turning to face his beloved Broadway posters, he lets out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding on to.

As he feels his eye lids close shut with sleep, his phone rings. Rolling on to his back. He pulls it out of his pocket.

"Hello?' He answered.

"Hey, Hummel, it's Puck, I..."

"What do you want, Noah?"

"I was just thinking that since our duet is tomorrow, we should practice one more time… If that's cool with you?"

"Sure, why not. My plans for the night have been shot to hell and back. Might as well do something productive."

"Great, I'll be over in 10 minutes! Bye!"

"Bye" He pressed the end button and tossed his cell on to his nightstand. _I should probably go let Finn know that Noah is coming over to practice our glee assignment. Oh, maybe I could even use this opportunity to find out a little more about the situation between Noah and Blake._ Kurt grins madly.

He headed out of his room and up the stairs feeling more relaxed and a bit excited. He loved getting people together. There was just something exciting about being a match maker.

Stepping in front of Finn's bedroom door, he notices that it wasn't closed all the way. Feeling a little James Bond-ish, he sneaks his head inside of the room. What he saw shocked him. There was Finn, sitting in front of his television watching the news. Kurt looked to see what had him so riveted. Featured on the screen was none other than the scouts right after their fight. Finn and Santana were arguing. Luckily, it seemed like the cameras hadn't picked up their voices.

"They would catch the moment where Santana rips me a new asshole." Finn mutters.

Kurt shuffles his feet and Finn jumps up and changes the channel. He turns to the door.

"Hey, Kurt. What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just watching some TV."

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Since when have you been into figure skating?"

"Huh?" Finn turns to the screen. "Oh, well, I've always liked figure skating. The people are so flowy and...Uh, what's that word Rachel said...graceful! Plus, they're agile as hell!"

"Okay," Kurt says, skeptically. "By the way. Noah is coming over. We are going to work on our duet for tomorrow."

"Cool!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt turned to leave, but Finn called him back.

"Hey, man, are you okay? You seemed a little out of it earlier."

"I'm fine, Finn. I'm just pissed that one of my favorite designers got kicked off Project Runway, last night." Kurt lied.

"Oh, okay, dude."

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah, Dude?"

"Don't call me dude!"

"Sorry!"

The doorbell rings.

"That's Noah. I'll get it. You just keep watching your figure skaters." He heads out of Finns room and walks down the stairs towards the front door.

"There is nothing wrong with watching figure skating!" Finn yelled after him.

"RIGHT!" Kurt yells back.

Kurt chuckles a little as he opens the door.

"Hey, Noah, "Kurt says, standing to the side to let him in.

"Sup, Princess?" Puck replies, moving into the house.

Kurt shakes his head and leads Puck down to his room.

"Okay, let's get started," Kurt says as he hits play on his stereo, the disc still in there from their last practice. He turns to Puck as the beginning notes of 'You Give Love a Bad Name' began to play.

"Hummel?" Puck says, cautiously.

"What?"

"Nothing," Puck looks away.

"We've been through this, Noah. You don't have to feel nervous, I'm not going to jump and convert you." Kurt explains.

"I know! That's not the problem."

"Oh!" Kurt decides to have a little fun. "Well, it's not like you're gay."

Puck's head shoots up. "No! Definitely not!"

"Then what's the problem? It can't be too bad."

"I have this friend," he started.

Of course, the friend. "Go on."

"He's having some confusing thoughts. Now, he has never been into dudes before, but there is this one guy who he is suddenly having feelings for."

Like Blake? "Oh?"

"Yeah, and he doesn't know what to do because he has bullied people for being gay and he prides himself on being a hit with the ladies, though he's not a sex shark like me."

Ah! Of course not.

"And he doesn't have feelings for any other guy. It's just this particular guy. And, while he doesn't want to come out or anything, just one look into those eyes makes me, uh, I mean him, my friend, makes my friend want to tell everybody just so that they could be together."

Aw, so cute!

"He doesn't know why this guy. He's not feminine; he's got muscles, like nice big muscles. He doesn't have boobs, which are nice, but there is just something about him. Like the way you can see every emotion in his eyes, or how his smile lights up his face, or how his hair is constantly falling into his face and he shakes it out-of-the-way with an irritated sigh and you wonder why he doesn't just get it cut. There is also the way his arms look in his football jacket, and the way his butt looks in his jeans, and the way his legs move when he's wal...," he stopped as he realized what he was saying. He looks up to see Kurt staring at him in surprise, excitement, and awe. He coughs. "Uh, all things that my friend mentioned to me. He was very detailed."

Right... "Well, I am willing to help you get Blake!" Kurt announces.

"Really? Wait, what? I didn't mention anything about Blake. And all of that was my friend, not me. My gay friend, my friend that's gay, I have a gay friend."

"Noah, stop talking."

"Okay."

"I know it's you and I know its Blake that you like."

"How?"

"I have a great gaydar and I'm not blind."

"Oh..."

"Before we talk further, I would like to say that it is okay to be gay. Just because the jerks in this town hate everything different, it doesn't make it wrong. You have a bunch of friends willing to stand behind you if you do decide to come out. Plus, you're puckasaurus! If someone hates on you, you'll just beat them up and toss them into a dumpster."

Puck laughed. "True...I'm sorry, Kurt, for everything and thank you for this."

Kurt smiles at him. "You're welcome, Noah."

They sit comfortably, for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"Okay, Hummel, help me get my man!"

They sat together, plotting what they would do.

"So," Kurt says, turning to Puck with a serious face. "Who's going to top? You or Blake?"


	5. Authors Note

_A/N LTF_-…Hey… Long time no talk. How's it been? Good? That's awesome… Ok, I just want to take a moment to apologize for the horrendous amount of time between my updates. It's been what, a few months? Jesus. I am sooo sorry for that! For those that do not know, I have been recently undergoing cancer treatments. It's been a rough and tiring experience, which has left me emotionally and physically drained. Due to that, I've had to put some of my fics on the back burner. Which sucks and I truly feel horrible about. HOWEVER, I come bearing good news! :D I will have the next chapter of _When worlds collide_ posted by Wednesday! I already have the next two chapters outlined and semi ready to go. Just have to clean it up a bit and whala! Once again, I just want to thank everyone for sticking around, even though I haven't been the most reliable of authors. Your continued support and words of encouragement mean the world to me. So, thank you. _**- Livingthroughfables (previously: PatienceLouise)**_

(P.s) Midnightsun1fan will no longer be accompanying me on this adventure. Real life has grabbed her by the balls and won't let her go. She will be missed. :'(


	6. Birds of a Feather

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I know I said I would be updating Wednesday... Let's just pretend that I said Monday. Good? Great! I got spunky last night and went ahead and typed up this chapter and outlined the next two. (Full blame on the new meds. Jesus. Christ! Those suckers are strong!) Hopefully you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next one. –fingers crossed- If this chapter confuses anyone, feel free to drop me a line. I would be more than willing to explain a few things. There is a reason for this chapter. That's all I can say. Ok. enough yappin and on to the story.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Westerville?….**

In hysterics now, Jeff moves to stand on top of one of the lunchroom tables. Holding Blaine's hair gel hostage in his right hand, the blond boy further taunts the shorter warbler.

"Is this" clutching his sides laughing "'Oh god, can't breathe' is this what you want?"

"JEFFERY ANDREW STERLING! For the last time, if you do NOT return my hair gel back to my room in exactly three minutes. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Blaine fumes as he tries to knock Jeff off the table.

Jumping off the table in mock defeat, Jeff ruffles Blaine's hair. "Awww, don't get your frizzy feathers ruffled, Blainers." Blaine knocks Jeff's hand away and continues to glare.

"Ok, I'll tell you what. I will return your precious hair cement… for a price…" Jeff propositions with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Looking nervous and slightly creeped out, Blaine considers. "Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?"

Jeff grins, Blaine slowly backs away.

Batting his eyelashes "Oh, please. You know deep down in your tiny, tiny soul that you wuv me!"

"Jeff..." Blaine warns while giving Jeff a look of pure annoyance.

"Ok, Ok. Here is the thing… I need your room"

"N-"

"Hear me out!" Jeff asks pleadingly.

Looking defeated, Blaine signals Jeff to continue.

"Good boy. Like I said, I need your room."

"Platonic or hanky panky?"

Offended, Jeff raises his chin in an exaggerated manner. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response`"

"Well, then I am not going to dignify you with my room."

Jeff goes to respond, but gets cut off by a beeping noise coming from his and Blaine's watches. It's from Wes.

"This conversation isn't over. I fully intend to beg and gravel you into submission." Jeff promises as they both make their way down the hall to the senior commons.

Shaking his head with laughter, Blaine snatches his gel from Jeff. "Nick sure picked a winner with you, Jeff."

"Love you, too, Blaine. Love you, too."

* * *

"Thanks for joining us, Ladies." Wes smirks at the late warblers.

"Sorry" Blaine mumbles. "If Clyde of here would learn to keep his damn hands off of other people's property we wouldn't have been late.

Jeff rolls his baby blues and sits down next to his boyfriend, Nick. "Hey Bonnie" Jeff whispers as he nuzzled into the brunettes shoulder.

Giggling, Nick pushes a grinning Jeff away. "Down Boy" Jeff growls.

"OKAY!" Wes yells, while making a sickening face at the two love birds. "Since everyone seems to be here now, let's get down to the nitty gritty." Wes rubs his hands together and turns back to Nick and Jeff, who, by the way, are still making goo goo eyes at each other. Not bothering to pay Wes any attention. "Before someone gets pregnant..." With frustration, Wes lifts his gavel in preparation to launch it at the two boys.

"I'll take it from here, Wes." David laughs as he lowers the wooden gavel and guides the frustrated warbler to an open chair. Wes sits and begins to rub his temples, mumbling a thank you.

"No prob" David replies with a pat on the back.

"LISTEN UP, BITCHES!"

That gets everyone's attention.

Looking down at his watch, "We only have twenty minutes before the others get here for Warbler practice, so if anyone has any questions or complaints before we begin our little meeting, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jeff clears his throat and raises his hand. David groans and mutters to himself "Not again."

Rubbing his boyfriends back, Nick encourages Jeff to speak. "I would like to re-open last week's request for a name change." All the boys groan and shake their heads in frustration.

"Jeff, we have bee-"

I know, I know, but you have to see where I'm coming from-"Jeff is interrupted by a shoe hitting him in the back of the head

"Was that your shoe, Blaine!?" Jeff turns and demands with a voice of absolute fury.

"No…" Blaine answers as he tries his best not to laugh and make direct eye contact.

"Really, REALLY BLAINE?! You're the only one here who wears a size six!"

Nick snickers.

"Shut up, Nick!" Blaine yells.

"Sorry, man. But it's sorta true. We can't help that you descend from Frodo."

Blaine raises both of his hands, and begins to flick the entire room off with a twirl.

Sick of the constant bickering, Wes pleads "Can we just get this meeting over with? I would like to have dinner before I am thirty."

"As I was saying before I was RUDely interrupted" Jeff side eyes a snickering Blaine "I would like to change my name. You guys all have kick as names. Like" pointing to Nick and David "the canary and the raven, while I'm here, stuck with Pidgin."

Nick snorts, causing Jeff to pout at him.

Grabbing Jeff's hands, Nick apologizes. "Sorry babe."

Letting out a huff and a sigh "How am I supposed to strike fear in the hearts of my enemies if I'm named after a bird that spends most of its time pooping on people in central park?"

Wes bursts out with uncontrollable laughter. "I don't know about you guys, but if a grown man tried to shit on me I would be terrified!"

Nick gives Wes a pointed look. "Not helping, Wes!"

Trying to gain some form of order, David attempts to defuse the subject. "Jeff, we have been over this many times. We don't get to choose our titles. We don't get to choose who we are. You know this. Just like you, we each hold a legacy that was passed down from our parents to us. Instead of trying to change it or run away" Looking directly at Blaine, "we need to embrace it." Blaine shifts uncomfortably in his chair trying to avoid David's gaze.

"I know all that, but it still isn't fair!" Jeff wines while stomping his foot.

"What are we? Three?" Wes asks

"At times I like to believe that I am seven." Blaine proclaims in a serous fashion.

Playing off Blaine, Nick responds "Maybe a twelve? Yeah. Definitely a twelve."

Both Nick and Blaine nod their heads in approval.

"Hardy har har, soooo clever." Wes runs his left hand through his black hair. "How about this, if it is so important to you, why don't you just go ask Mr. H. I mean, he has more power here then we do. Not to mention you might get the sympathy vote, he actually likes you. Something about 'Thinking you're funny'"

Jeff flashes a bright smile.

"Personally I think he's crazy."

Jeff sticks his tongue out at Wes, while the other wasn't looking.

"So it's settled?" David asks the room.

Posing In his best superman stance, "Yeah, it's settled. First thing after practice, I will go talk to Mr. H about switching to 'The Dove'."

Looking up from his cell, Wes breaks Jeff out of his dream like daze. "The Dove? Like prince?"

With a devilish smirk, Jeff starts to belly dance over to Wes' chair. _"When doves cry…"_

"Jeff, what are y-." Wes stands and tries to back away from Jeff.

_"Touch if you will my stomach. Feel how it trembles inside"_

"I swear Jeff, if you don't sto..." Wes threatens

_"You've got the butterflies all tied up don't make me chase you. Even doves have pri_—OUCH! Why, does everyone seem to feel the need to hit me today!?"

"Much better." Wes smiles to himself.

David rolls his eyes while looking up to the heavens "Why do we even bother at attempting to have these damn meetings?"

Sneaking up behind Nick, Blaine answers. "I have been asking myself that for years..." Seizing the opportunity, Blaine attacks. "BETTY CROCKER!"

"GOD dammit, Blaine!" With his breathing back to normal Nick gets his revenge by repeatedly hitting the curly-headed warbler. "What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You?!"

At the first signs of freedom, Blaine dodges Nick's slaps and retreats back to his chair, Laughing the whole way. "Ha-ha, Oh man, your face." Catching his breath "You should have seen your face! I'm pissing!"

Not amused with Frodo's antics. Nick Reaches out his hands, making a choking gesture "Can you feel that, Blaine? It's me choking you, Blaine. Choking you!"

Suddenly the doors to the common room are slammed open. Revealing the rest of the warblers including Sebastian Smythe.

"How very Vader of you Nick. While I find your poor impersonation to be mildly cute, I would like you to refrain from using the 'force' on my Blaine." Sitting down next to Blaine, Sebastian places his hand on Blaine's knee.

Looking down, Blaine removes the hand and stage whispers to Sebastian. "Not the place or time, Seb!"

"Why? It's not like they're not going to find out anyway. "Not taking the hint, Sebastian begins to rub Blaine's thigh.

Before Blaine can react, Wes Questions "What does he mean by 'My Blaine', Blaine?"

Removing Sebastian's hand for the finale time, "We will talk about this later ok Wes?

"Fine, but don't think I'll forget!"

"I call practice to order!"

Everyone shuts up and looks towards Thad, one of the three Warbler councilmen. "We have exactly three weeks to prepare and perfect our numbers for regionals. We will NOT have a reenactment of last year. Do I make myself clear? Blaine and Alex?" Both boys nod their heads "Good."

Newly inducted warbler, Paul, leans over to Trent. "What happened last year?

Whispering "A fight between Blaine and Alex broke out right before are performance, causing us to be disqualified." Breathing heavy through his nose "It was super-hot"

Trent looks lustful at Blaine. He didn't mean to let the last part slip. Paul raises an eyebrow "Hot…?"

Flustered, Trent removes his eyes from Blaine and responds." Yea, the argument... it was... umm... super-heated..."

"Right, of course." Paul nods thinking to himself. _"Becky was right. It is like gay hogwarts..."_

* * *

**A/n:** Also, before I forget. I just want to take a second and thank everyone for their kind words. Your encouragement and kindness means a lot. Thank you.


End file.
